Der letzte Tag
by dawn in the fields
Summary: and the final day has come, let's pretend to carry on. [persona 3]


Disclaimer: nope, don't own p3. or tokio hotel's "final day", C:  
Warning: death, spoilers, etc? I don't really know.

Music: Jung und nicht mehr Jugendfrei, Tokio Hotel  
Dedication: for Crimson Kaoru, because she's just that awesome and as p3-obsessed (prolly more...) than me. x3 Hope you like it, Kaoru-chan.

* * *

There is a being called Nyx.

Nyx is coming, and she is much too powerful for you to do anything and you are much too overwhelmed.

There has been too much on your mind lately, and you've been unable to concentrate on anything properly.

Outside of Tartarus, outside of the Dark Hour, outside of SEES—everything carries on as normal.

There is no difference in life, except maybe a few people talking here and there (and everywhere) about the cult.

And frankly, it's bugging you.

You wish everyone would smarten up; the cult is the same thing as religion—a made-up being to delude people's minds about the afterlife.

You'd like to tell everyone to grow up; to shout it out from the rooftops, cover up all the graffiti and posters with it.

But you don't; you don't because it's not in your capability.

The only things within your capability are fighting Shadows and exploring Tartarus—face it.

You just don't have the courage to do what Strega has done; to do what Jin has done. To do what Takaya has done.

(But you also think that Yukari and Junpei and everyone else would never go for it; that may have something to do with it—)

And so when all this is going on, all you can do is sit back and watch as the world goes on and people talk about what you've already known for a while.

All you can do is sit in the lounge and see what's going on through the TV and maybe go through a bit of Tartarus that you've already gone through.

All you can do is wait; and it's killing you inside because there's nothing you or Akihiko or Mitsuru or anyone else can do about it.

So you watch. You watch and wait and wish, wish with all your heart that maybe it'll all work out okay in the end.

(You haven't visited the shrine in a while to draw a fortune in over a month; you don't want to curse your luck anymore than it has been.)

At times you wonder. You wonder why Ikutsuki had to go and deceive you all; you wonder why your parents had to die, you wonder why Strega does what it does.

But most of all, you wonder why it had to be _you_.

Sometimes you daydream of a world where you still have family; maybe a little brother or sister even; but then you find yourself waking up in class with the teacher calling on you and you have to remind yourself that it was just a dream.

The day will come, you are sure of it. Time goes by, no matter how much you wish for it to stop you can spend even a minute more with Fuuka and Ken and the rest.

* * *

It is January thirty-first. 

It is the end of the month, and everyone is looking forward to the next month

Everybody. Except for seven students, one android and one dog.

(Nine humans, if you count Strega.)

Nobody knows that this is the last day, that the Fall will come and everything will be destroyed. Everybody rushes by, without taking even a moment to stop and enjoy the little things.

Time passes by much too quickly than you want it to, and all of a sudden it's eleven fifty-eight in the evening. Two minutes 'til midnight.

You breathe deeply, trying to calm yourself before it all starts and ends.

(Eleven fifty-nine.)

You'd like to say something, you really would, but your throat is sealing up and you don't think you can break the overwhelming silence that's hanging over you and Aigis and Koromaru and everyone else who you've spent the past few months with.

Ten seconds left; ten seconds—ten precious seconds out of a lifetime.

These few moments are over too soon; it's midnight now.

The clocks stop ticking, the lights go out.

And everything changes.

"and I can't believe the day has come

when the clocks stand still."

* * *

Yay! First p3 fic! x3

The snazzy (slightly edited) summary quote was ripped off of Tokio Hotel's Final Day, and Der letze Tag (the title) is the original, German version of the song. C: The ending quote's from Final Day, too.

Going to keep this short, because I'm in english class and if the teacher catches me I'm never going to hear the end of it. It's a bit of a narrative introspection for the end-ish, although it's probably kinda inaccurate because I'm stuck on the eighteenth of January. xD;;

But yeah. Hope you liked it. C:

-namikun


End file.
